25 Years Later
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: 25 years after the Digidestined defeated Apocalymon, their children must stop an new evil...
1. The New Digidestined

25 Years Later  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place after season one. It's like season two never happened. I just wanted to clear things up.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the Digidestineds' kids, and their Digimon, as well as a few others.  
  
Prologue  
  
It had been 25 years since the Digidestined defeated Apocalymon, and left their partners in the Digiworld. Now they are all grownup, with families. Tai and Sora got married, and so did Joe and Mimi, and T.K. and Kari. Tai became a lawyer, Sora a housewife, Matt became an astronaut, Izzy a computer technician, Mimi a fashion designer, Joe a doctor, T.K. a writer, and Kari a kindergarten teacher. (A.N: Okay, I took some of these from season 2, but I couldn't think of anything else.) Now, 25 years after Apocalaymon's defeat, the Digidestined are meeting up again along with their children, which begins a whole new adventure.  
  
Chapter 1: The New Digidestined  
  
In the Digiworld:  
  
A dark figure stood in front of a wall of fire. "Soon," growled the evil creature, "I will get my revenge on the Digidestined, and their children! Muwahaha!"  
  
In the Real World:  
  
"C'mon Kylan! We're gonna be late! " A red-haired girl shouted. "I'm coming, I'm coming," sighed a brown-haired girl as she causally ran a brush through her hair, then followed her sister out the door. She wore a blue shirt with white sleeves and a big yellow star on the front, as well as gray pants and red sneakers. Her sister had on a white shirt a blue, white and gray army-patterned vest, blue pants and black sneakers with red flames on the sides. "Rachel, tell me again why we're doing this," the brown-haired girl named Kylan asked. "We're going to see Mom and Dad's old friends, whom they haven't seen in years," explained the younger red-haired girl as they got into the car. "Besides, Mom said they have a few kids about our age!" She smiled. "Maybe you can find a boyfriend." Kylan gave her a small punch to the shoulder. "Hey now none of that," their father said, leaning over the seat. "Yeah," agreed their mother. "We should have a good time!" Then they drove down to the park, where the reunion was being held. When they got out, a voice shouted," Hey Tai!"  
  
Kylan and Rachel's father Tai looked up to see a blond-haired man come running up to them. Tai smiled.  
  
"Hey Matt!" he called back. I haven't seen you in a while! Where's the wife?" The man named Matt frowned.  
  
"She's been very sick with breast cancer lately, and it doesn't seem like she will make it. But let's not ruin the good spirits! Introduce me to your kids!"  
  
"This is Kylan, my oldest daughter", said Tai, introducing them. "And my other daughter Rachel."  
  
Matt smiled. "Now here's my kid. Hey Cam!" he shouted. Soon, a blonde- haired boy appeared by his dad's side. He wore a blue jacket with red and white stripes on the sleeves, brown pants, and blue sneakers.  
  
"This is my son, Cameron. Say hi Cam," he said.  
  
The boy smiled.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Cam's just a little shy," Matt told them. "Now let's go see the others!'  
  
When they got to where they were meeting, there were already five other people there. There was a red-haired man talking to a blue-haired man wearing glasses, and a woman with long brown hair. Sitting on a bench typing away at a laptop, was a girl with long red hair, wearing a green shirt with black stars on it, brown pants, and yellow sneakers. Standing under a tree, was a boy with messy blue hair and glasses, wearing a green T- shirt with a yellow stripe across the middle, gray shorts, and gray sneakers. The red-haired man noticed them, and waved them over.  
  
"Hey guys!" He called.  
  
"Hi Izzy!" Tai called.  
  
The others noticed them as well.  
  
"Hey, I haven't seen you in 25 years!" Exclaimed the woman.  
  
Tai quickly recognized them.  
  
"Well," he said. " Joe and Mimi. How have you been doing?"  
  
"Fine," replied the blue-haired man named Joe. The woman named Mimi smiled.  
  
"Have you met our son, Gomah?" asked Mimi, pointing to the blue-haired boy standing under the tree.  
  
"Hello," said Gomah politely.  
  
"And have you met my daughter Jessica yet?" Asked Izzy.  
  
The red-haired girl looked up from her laptop.  
  
"It's Jessi, dad," she said, annoyed.  
  
"Right," said Izzy.  
  
Just then, a man with blonde hair, and a woman with short brown hair appeared.  
  
"Hi everyone!" shouted the man.  
  
Rachel looked up, and smiled.  
  
"Hi Uncle T.K.! Hi Aunt Kari!" she called.  
  
Tai also looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hi you guys! What's up?" he asked them. "Not much," replied T.K.  
  
"You remember your cousin, Taka?" Asked Kari, pointing to the small boy that had just stepped from behind her legs. He wore a red shirt with a yellow trim on the sleeves and neck, with blue pants and red sneakers. His messy blond hair was hidden under a big gray cap turned backward, so that a few hairs stuck out.  
  
"He's just shy," said Kari.  
  
The grownups stared chatting about there past adventures, while the kids just hung around talked with each other.  
  
"So, Gomah," asked Kylan," How did you get that unusual name of yours?" Gomah just shrugged.  
  
"Well, dad said he named me after an old friend of his, whom he doesn't really see anymore." Suddenly, the warm spring day started to get cloudy, and a cold wind began to blow. Kylan shuddered and rubbed her arms.  
  
"That's weird. The weatherman said it would be sunny all day," she commented.  
  
Meanwhile, the grownups looked around frightened.  
  
"That's weird, the winds just suddenly picked up!" exclaimed Matt.  
  
Izzy frowned. "The last time something like this happened, was when we got our Digivices all those years ago." he commented.  
  
Suddenly, six beams of colored light shot out of the sky, and crashed into the ground.  
  
"Stay away from there!" shouted Tai. But the children ignored his warning, and ran over to the crash site. Then, six bubbles floated out of the holes, and into the children's hands. They then transformed into a small computer that had a circular screen, four arrow-shaped buttons, and an antenna on one side. Kylan's was red, Rachel's was pink, Cam's was blue, Jessi's was purple, Gomah's was green, and Taka's was yellow.  
  
"What the.?" Gasped Kylan. Suddenly, beams of white light came down and surrounded each of them.  
  
The adults saw this, and ran down to them.  
  
"KIDS!" shouted Tai. Then the beams of light lifted them up to the sky, to their parent's horror. They could only watch helplessly as they're kids disappeared, and the sky became clear again. Tai fell to his knees.  
  
"I can't believe they're gone," he whispered. Sora walked over to his side.  
  
"It's not your fault," she said, trying to comfort him. "It's like it was meant to happen."  
  
"Not to mention," added Joe, "That each of them were holding something like a Digivice, so they're probably Digidestined! Matt stepped up.  
  
"So it's all up to them now," he said." We can only hope that we'll see them again. Until them, we'll just have to keep hoping." Tai nodded, and looked up with the others into the bright sky.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Meeting New Friends

25 Years Later  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends  
  
(Note: This fic might be a lot like the first season of Digimon, though a lot different. You'll see what I mean.)  
  
Kylan was awakened by the sound of voice shouting, "Kylan? Kylan! Come on! Wake up!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm up," she groaned.  
  
But when she looked up, Kylan was surprised to find herself in the middle of a forest with a small red head with tiny horns, small ears, and a little fox-like tail sitting on her chest.  
  
"Aaah!" She screamed, moving backwards.  
  
"You don't have to be scared of me, Kylan," said the little head. "My name's Vulpimon, and I'm your friend! I'm your friend!" It exclaimed, jumping up and down.  
  
Kylan blinked, and moved over to the creature called Vulpimon.  
  
"Wha-what are you? And how do you know my name?!?" She asked, confused. Suddenly, a scream pierced through the forest. "Oh, no! Rachel!" shouted Kylan, as she ran towards where her sister was, with Vulpimon right on her heels. She stopped in the middle of a clearing, where she found her sister clinging on to a tree branch for dear life, and below her was a ball with brown feathers, and a brown feather on it's head jumping up and down. Suddenly, the branch broke, causing her to fall to the ground. The feathery ball jumped forward, asking, "Are you okay Rachel?"  
  
When Rachel woke up, and saw the brown-feathered ball feathered ball in front of her, she screamed again, and moved backwards until she backed up against the tree. "Hey come on! Not this again!" exclaimed the feathered ball. Meanwhile, Kylan watched all of this curiously, then decided to interrupt.  
  
"Rachel?" Her sister looked up.  
  
"Kylan!" Rachel hurried over to her sister." There's this-this THING after me!" She exclaimed, pointing to the feathered ball.  
  
"And what am I? " asked Vulpimon. When Rachel saw Vulpimon, she screamed.  
  
"Hey! Calm down!" exclaimed Kylan. "Vulpimon won't hurt you!' Rachel blinked. "Vulpimon?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. When I woke up, she was sitting on top of me," Kylan explained. "I guess it was the same with you. But who is that?' She asked looking at the feathered ball, which looked back at her with big blue eyes.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself," it said." My name is Chirpmon! And you Rachel, are my partner!" Rachel blinked.  
  
"I-I'm your partner?" She asked. Chirpmon nodded. Before Rachel could say anything else, a small gray ball with a small trunk, big ears, and tiny tusks hopped out of the bushes.  
  
"Hey! Trunkmon! Wait up!" exclaimed a voice. Kylan and Rachel looked up to see A young boy run out of the bushes, followed by another boy with blonde hair. Under his arm was a ball with green eyes, a furry tail, and brown fur. "Hello. You look quite pleasant. My name is Shilomon, nice to meet you," said the little furry ball. Suddenly, there was another scream, as a blue- haired boy ran into the clearing.  
  
"Gomah?"  
  
The boy looked around. "Help!" he shouted." There's this thing after me!" Then a small blue creature with a curled blue tail hidden in a big brown shell appeared.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a thing! My name is Shellomon!" It exclaimed, jumping on Gomah's shoulder. Gomah screamed. Everyone else laughed.  
  
"Hey! What's so funny? Don't you see those other monsters!?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, exactly what are you anyway?" asked Kylan.  
  
"We're brave," said Vulpimon.  
  
"And loyal," added Shilomon  
  
"Not to mention cute," commented Chirpmon.  
  
"We're funny, ha!" said Shellomon.  
  
"And we're very friendly," finished Trunkmon.  
  
"We're Digimon!" exclaimed the creatures' altogether.  
  
"Digimon???" Asked Cam.  
  
"I think my dad told me something about it, but I never thought they were real!" exclaimed Rachel.  
  
"Well, we are," said Chirpmon.  
  
"I think we should introduce ourselves," said Rachel.  
  
"Okay. My name's Kylan," said Kylan, "This is Cam,  
  
"No autographs, please."  
  
"My little sister, Rachel,"  
  
"I'd like to shake hands, if you had any."  
  
" That guy over there is Gomah,"  
  
"My mom told me not to talk to strangers."  
  
"And this little guy, is my cousin Taka."  
  
"I'm not little."  
  
"Well, I guess that's all of us," Said Kylan.  
  
"Wait, where's Jessi?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Maybe she's off picking flowers." Suggested Gomah. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. "Okay, so she's not picking flowers." said Gomah, as they ran towards the sound. Just then, Jessi ran out of the forest, with a small red ladybug, with small black legs, and tiny antenna. Suddenly, a huge serpent-like creature with wings flew out of the trees.  
  
"Oh no, it's Airdramon!" exclaimed Vulpimon.  
  
"Airdra-what?!" exclaimed Kylan.  
  
"Airdramon is a nasty creature, with a nastier temper!" Explained Vupimon. His Spinning Needle attack is really painful!"  
  
Airdramon flew over them, disappearing into the trees.  
  
"Wow! That was scary!" Exclaimed Jessi.  
  
"Don't worry, Jessi, I, Spotmon, will take care of you!" Jessi looked up and blinked.  
  
"So, you guys got little monsters too?" She asked. But before anyone could answer, a huge roar blasted through the trees.  
  
"Airdramon's coming back!" exclaimed Gomah.  
  
'Let's get him!" exclaimed Vulpimon, as she and the other Digimon leapt at the evil creature.  
  
"Bubble Blow!" they exclaimed, as they shoot hundreds of pink bubbles at Airdramon, but it barely affected it.  
  
"Spinning Needle!" exclaimed Airdamon, as it shot thousands of needles out of its mouth. The needles struck the Digimon, causing them to fall to the ground.  
  
"Oh no! Vulpimon!" exclaimed Kylan, as she picked up Vulpimon, while the others picked up their respective Digimon.  
  
"We gotta run for it!" Exclaimed Cam.  
  
"Good idea!" Agreed Kylan. "Let's run away!" Quickly, they ran through the woods, until they stopped at a cliff.  
  
"Great, unless you have an airplane stashed around here, I think we're stuck," said Cam. Just then, Airdramon burst out of the trees behind then.  
  
"Oh, boy, this isn't good!" exclaimed Gomah.  
  
"I gotta fight!" exclaimed Vulpimon, squirming around in Kylan's arms.  
  
"You can't!" exclaimed Kylan.  
  
"Come on, let's fight!" Shouted Vulpimon as she managed to escape Kylan's grip. The other Digimon did the same, while the humans watched terrified.  
  
"Turn around, Shilomon!"  
  
"Stop, Spotmon!"  
  
"Come back, Trunkmon!"  
  
"Don't do it, Shellomon!"  
  
"Be careful, Chirpmon."  
  
"NO!! VULPIMON!!!"  
  
Suddenly, six beams of rainbow-colored light shot out of the sky, and surrounded the Digimon.  
  
"What the heck!?" Exclaimed Cam.  
  
Vulpimon, Digivolve to.Foxmon!  
  
Shilomon, Digivolve to.Pupmon!  
  
Chirpmon, Digivolve to.Robinmon!  
  
Spotmon, Digivolve to.Ladymon!  
  
Shellomon, Digivolve to.Tortmon!  
  
Trunkmon, Digivove to.Elemon!  
  
When the beams of light had disappeared, in the Digimon's places were six, larger creatures.  
  
"Wha-What happened to the little guys?!' Exclaimed Rachel.  
  
"They're-bigger," said Kylan.  
  
"I think the little creatures transformed into those bigger creatures!" Observed Jessi.  
  
Kylan blinked. Where Vulpimon had been was a red fox with small horns. Chirpmon was replaced by a large robin with a feather on it's head, and shackles on it's feet. (A.N: Like Biyomon, except with two shackles on its feet instead on one.) In Shilomon's place was a small brown puppy with a furry brown mane. Instead of Spotmon, there was a large ladybug with six big legs. A blue turtle with a brown shell, and a curly blue tail had replaced Shellomon. And were Trunkmon had been, was a very small elephant, with golden rings on its legs and body.  
  
"Shell Slamming Attack!" Shouted Tortmon, retracting into his shell, and spinning towards Airdramon, hitting him in the head. Airdramon reared back, and roared with pain.  
  
"Petit Punch!" Cried Ladymon, as she jumped into the air and punched Airdramon in the face.  
  
"Now, all together!" Exclaimed Foxmon. "Fox flame!" She cried, shooting out a blast of fire out of her mouth.  
  
"Tiny Twister!" Shouted Robinmon, flapping her wings to create a gust of wind.  
  
"Barking Bite!" Growled Pupmon, as some flames shot out of his mouth.  
  
"Thunder bolt!" Yelled Spotmon, as bolts of lighting shot from her antenna.  
  
"Water Gun!" Cried Tortmon, shooting a jet of water out of his mouth.  
  
"Air Shot!" Shouted Elemon, as he shot a ball of air out of his trunk. The attacks hit dead on, causing Airdramon to fall into the trees. Their job done, the Digimon ran back to their partners.  
  
"Hey Kylan! How was that!" Exclaimed Foxmon, running over to her.  
  
"Well Vulpimon, or Foxmon, or whoever you are, that was great!" Kylan exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, there was a tremendous roar, as Airdramon burst out of the foliage!  
  
"I thought we got rid of him!" Exclaimed Cam.  
  
Airdramon lunged at them, and crashed on the ground, causing the cliff to break!  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they fell into the river below.  
  
Kylan's Voice: Woah! Just as we met up with some cool new friends, we find ourselves plunging to our doom! But I'm not telling what happens next! You'll have to see the next episode of Digimon: 25 Years Later!  
  
Author's Note: Like I said, the chapters/episodes of this fic are like the first season of Digimon. Some of the jokes and incidents are the same, but that's my homage to the Digidestined who showed us the way. Also, I forgot to mention that Kylan wears her father's goggles.  
  
Until Next Time,  
  
Ja Ne! 


End file.
